


you are the world to me

by sunflowergolden



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Girl Direction, Harry and Louis are girls, Honeymoon, kind of it's just the plane ride actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowergolden/pseuds/sunflowergolden
Summary: harry and louis are girls and go on their honeymoon
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	you are the world to me

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is a very short fic i wrote in one sitting, and i didn't beta it so sorry for any mistakes whoops!  
> based on [this prompt](https://love-me-a-good-prompt.tumblr.com/post/190229429046/argument-ideas) ‘argument ideas: which one of them gets the window seat on a plane'  
> title is from the world as i see it by jason mraz!

“Lou, hurry up! We’re gonna be late!” Harry shouted, while she ran down the stairs to get their coats.

“H, love, calm down. Our plane doesn’t leave for another five hours, so I think we’ll be fine.” Louis said jokingly. 

“I’m serious! We have a nine hour plane ride ahead of us; I’d like to get there on time.”

Louis raised her eyebrows at Harry. “But why? We’re flying business class, so we don’t have to go through regular security, plus we’re going on holiday. Try to relax a little, my love. Also, how do you even know it’s nine hours? You don’t even know where we’re going!” Louis exclaimed.

Harry pouted, while simultaneously trying to put on her shoes. “I just, I don’t like to be late. You know that.” She looked up at Louis and smiled. “Also, lucky guess. Soo, will you tell me where we’re going now?”

“Nope! Just a few more hours to go, and then you’ll find out. Plus, I do know that, which is why I’ve had my suitcase in the car for like 15 minutes already. Don’t know why you were making such a fuss.”

Harry looked up at her, shock evident on her face. “Seriously? Louuu, that’s not funny.”

Louis laughed. “Come on, it’s a little funny.” 

She could already see a smile again on her wife’s face. Wife, she still couldn’t fully believe that’s what Harry now was to her. And she to Harry, of course. The wedding had been three weeks ago, and it was still one of the best days of Louis’ life. Apart from meeting Harry, obviously. All their friends were there, and Harry had looked absolutely stunning, in her white jumpsuit and with her short hair. And now, they were going on their honeymoon and Louis couldn’t wait.

“Okay, you’re right, it was a little funny.” Harry smiled. “But also mean! Now, to the airport we go!” Harry sang, while skipping out the door, with her rucksack in her hand.

-

The ride to Heathrow Airport was a short one, but considering they were flying during the regular holiday times, the airport was extremely busy. Luckily they could skip all the regular lines and go through the business ones.

“Well, we’re all ready to board the plane! With…” Louis looked at her watch. “2,5 hours to spare? H, are you joking? I know you like being early, but this is verging on the side of madness.” 

“I said I liked being early! Plus, now we get to start our honeymoon a little more relaxing, instead of at home freaking out and wondering if we’re leaving too late.”

Louis couldn’t exactly stay mad at her lovely wife. She looked so adorable, and it _was_ nice to have some time before the long plane ride. 

“Okay my gorgeous, most beautiful, kind, wife, what do you wanna do these two hours?”

“Louu, stop it.” Harry blushed. “I still can’t believe we’re actually going on our honeymoon. It’s been almost nine years since we met, can you believe that?”

“It’s all gone so fast. Little did 16 and 18 year old us knew we’d end up here, huh?” 

“I knew it.” Louis looked up at Harry. “I’m serious. I still remember it so clearly, bumping into each other in the bathroom at secondary school. You were stunning, obviously, and I knew right then and there you would become someone special to me.” 

Louis was speechless. It’s not like she hadn’t heard it before, it was in Harry’s vows after all, and it wasn’t like she didn’t feel the same, but still, every time she heard it, she couldn’t believe her luck.

“And now, here we are, married, on our way to our honeymoon, two weeks, just the two of us.”

“Speaking of that, are you finally telling me where we’re going?” Harry’s eyes lit up.

“No way, m’lady. I’ve been planning this for months, and you are not finding out now, not matter how much you give me those puppy dog eyes. It was so hard keeping it a secret to you, but I’m not giving up now. After they’ve announced our gate, I’ll give you your boarding pass, and then you’ll find out.” 

Harry sighed sadly. “Fine. It better be something good! Or else you’re going without me.” If she were honest, Harry was loving the whole thing of not knowing where they were going. She wouldn’t tell Louis that of course, but she had a feeling she already knew. After all, they knew everything about each other anyway. 

“Oooh, maybe that would be good. Getting away from the hustle and bustle, relaxing by myself in a massive bed, ordering room service, doing nothing for two weeks.” Louis joked. She knew she would never leave her wife behind, but she did like to see Harry sweat.

“Louuu, I was kidding. I wanna join you on that bed. I wanna make out with you for two weeks straight and order some room service in between.”

Louis did like the sound of that more than being by herself the whole time.

“I think I can work with that.”

-

Before they knew it, their two hours were over and their flight was being announced. Luckily Harry was reading her book so intensely she wasn’t even paying attention, so she still hadn’t figured out where they were going. She didn’t even notice Louis handed her her boarding pass, until Louis was actually waving it in front of her face. 

Harry read the boarding pass, and her face went from excited to confused in a matter of seconds. 

“Lou! We’re going to Krabi? Wait, where is that?” Harry knew she had heard of it before, but she just couldn’t place it.

“Thailand, babe. It’s this lovely resort, which has its own houses, with a pool, very close to the beach and it’s the loveliest town.” Louis couldn’t help but smile when she saw her wife’s face light up.

“Baby, I love it. I can’t wait. Thank you so much.” Harry quickly kissed Louis, before their flight was being called again and they had to hurry to get to their plane on time.

-

When they got to their row on the plane, Louis sat down in the window seat, and when she looked up to ask Harry to join her, Harry had a strange look on her face.

“Babe, you okay?”

Harry pouted. “You promised I got the window seat this time.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Last time we were on a plane, you got the window seat, and then we shook hands on it that I would get it next time. So, this is next time.”

Louis was very confused. “No, we had another plane ride after that, remember? That was the layover, and then you got the window seat from Dubai back home.” 

“You also got the window seat there!” Harry exclaimed.

“Babe, we’re holding up the rest of the people. Why don’t you sit down next to me, and we’ll switch halfway through, how about that?”

“Fine.” Harry huffed. “But I’m not happy about it.”

Harry refused to talk to Louis after that, but Louis could see that she was not actually mad. They knew each other so well, and they’d only had very few real fights in their life, and she could see this was not one of them. She still didn’t like to see her wife upset, but she knew she was right. Also, it was a little hard talking with a sleeping person, so there wasn’t much she could do at the time. Harry had fallen asleep almost immediately after taking her seat.  
For the next hour, Louis tried to watch a movie, but she couldn’t really get into it. Even though she knew Harry wasn’t actually mad, she still felt a little guilty. She knew she was right, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t talk about it more. Harry seemed to be sleeping very peacefully though, so that calmed her down a lot. She did some reading, and after a while she fell asleep as well. 

-

Louis was woken up around an hour later by Harry, who had her face dangerously close to Louis’.

“Hey babe, sleep well?” Harry whispered.

“I was sleeping very peacefully, until you decided to wake me up.” 

“Sorry about that.” Harry looked very sheepish. “I just, I wanted to say I’m sorry for making a big deal out of that earlier, and then for falling asleep on you.”

Harry smiled a little shyly, and it wasn’t like Louis was actually mad at her. 

“It’s okay, my love.”

“I figured out you were right pretty quickly, but I didn’t want to apologise so fast already.”

“You’re too cute.” Louis laughed. “Hey, you wanna take the window seat already? I don’t really mind actually, and I know how much you love it.”

Harry’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

“Yeah, of course babe.”

“Thank you, I love you.”

They quickly switched seats and Harry looked so happy, Louis didn’t know why she didn’t switch earlier. 

-

The rest of the plane ride went very smoothly, and before they knew it, they were offered some breakfast, and a little after that they were landing already. Louis looked at her wife, and the look she saw on her face was indescribable. 

“I’m so happy. Thank you Lou, for marrying me, for taking me to this gorgeous place, for everything.” Harry couldn’t believe her luck. She married the most beautiful, inside and out, and lovely wife ever and now they were spending two weeks together, just the two of them. 

Louis’ heart swelled up. “You’re welcome, love. Also, no need to thank me. You could’ve married anyone and you chose me, so maybe I should thank you.” 

Harry laughed, and Louis soon joined in. “Yeah, yeah, we’re both wonderful and the most lucky to have each other.”

-

A couple of minutes later the doors opened, they were walking out of the plane and were immediately hit with the heat. 

“Welcome to paradise, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ here](https://loveonwallstour.tumblr.com/post/620933300050116608/you-are-the-world-to-me-sunflowergolden) is the tumblr post i made if you wanna rb/like  
> hope you enjoyed it!  
> (also the place they're going is based on a place i stayed on holiday which was so lovely)


End file.
